


All My Friends Are Heathens

by kilojulietsierra



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Clan life, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Orc Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilojulietsierra/pseuds/kilojulietsierra
Summary: A combination and continuation of my stories Dark Side of Me and Blood & Bylines because I apparently couldn’t let either of them go lol Just for fun, not sure how in depth it will go.  Mostly focuses on clan life/family dynamics/orc culture an some smutty-ish-ness maybe at some point.





	All My Friends Are Heathens

Dorghu woke up early, in the dark and alone. He waited a second for his vision to clear and looked around the room, “Devochka?” When he got no response he hefted himself out of bed and grabbed a clean pair of jeans that had been hung over a closet door to dry. The whole upstairs was dark, as was downstairs, but the kitchen smelled like fresh coffee.

Now he knew where he’d find her, so he dug his cigarettes out of his jacket on the table and headed towards the back door. He saw the blue light, illuminating the deck and Masha nestled into one of the lawn chairs that looked over the back yard.

She jumped as he grabbed the handle and slid open the glass door. “Fuck. D, scared the shit out of me.” Masha looked over her shoulder at him as he slid the door closed. “What are you doing up?” Her voice was shocked but still an early morning whisper.

He walked her way and lowered himself into the chair next to her, lighting a cigarette as he went. “What are you doing up?” He glanced towards the barely there glow to the east and then back to his girlfriend.

With a sigh she relaxed back into the chair and looked back to the tablet in her lap. “Couldn’t sleep. Decided I would look over the numbers from last night.”

Dorghu chuckled, smoke billowing from his nose and mouth, “You’re the only person I know that would get up early, on a Sunday morning, to do math.” He took another drag of his cigarette and ignored her good natured glare.

“Make fun of me all you want, but you’ll like this math.” Her face lit up and her smile took that dangerous turn he enjoyed so much.

“Hmm, that good huh?” With a sigh he slouched back further into his chair and let his head rest back, his legs stretch out and his eyes slip closed.

“Well, it was opening night so probably won’t be this way every night but, yeah. It’s good.”

She went back to tapping and swiping and Droghu smoked peacefully for awhile. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Masha didn’t answer right away. “Too much on my mind I guess. Between the club opening, and everything I need to do today.”

Dorghu hummed but waited for her to continue.

Masha stared blankly at her tablet for several minutes before she did elaborate, “I invited [Your Name] over today. To go with me when I run my errands.” When he still kept silent she added, “You said she wanted to get to know us… or, well… you, orcs, what it was like. She’s seen some but, I thought it would be good for her to see… all of it you know?” Before he could respond she added something else. “She didn’t seem so bad when I talked to her last night.”

Finally he looked at her, his head rolled to the side. She sat with her bare legs tucked up underneath her, her hair a wild mess leftover from their activities the night before and she had put on a flannel shirt he had worn for a few hours yesterday.The screens backlight did strange things to her pale complexion and illuminated her crystal blue eyes to the point they looked like the glow came from within them instead of the device. “Fucking beautiful.” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud but it was the truth and the look on her face as she combed her hair back with her fingers and turned away from him was worth it.

He sat up enough to reach across the small table between them and pluck the tablet from her grip. “Put this shit away.” he set it on the table and grabbed her by the sleeve of his shirt. It took a few stern tugs but finally she came willingly, standing up and shuffling her bare feet across the wood deck to settle into his lap. Her legs barely fit on either side of his as she straddled him but she quickly found a comfortable position and let her slight weigh sink into him. Automatically his hands circled her waist, his thumbs rubbing over the softness of the flannel now covering her upper thighs as well. “She’s intimidated by you, she thinks you don’t like her.”

She snorted, “Never said that.”

Dorghu chuckled and squeezed at her hips, “You are right though, it will be good for her to go with you today. Good for both of you I think.” He moved his hands to her back and began long, slow passes up and down, swallowing a growl when she melted into him and rested her forehead against his. His hands kept it up for quite some time, over her back, thighs, her neck and shoulders, back and forth down her slim arms that hung crossed behind his neck.

When he felt her lips against his brow he took a deep and steady, relaxed breath. He chuckled when she did it again and made a particularly firm pass up her spine in response.

“What are you laughing at?” Her voice was hushed and breathy. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Nothing.” Dorghu slid the fingers of one hand up the back of her neck and into her mess of hair to massage her scalp.

Masha let out a throaty humm, “Don’t lie to me.” Her breath was shaky.

He chuckled again. “You might not want to hear what I was thinking.”

“Try me.”

Dorghu slid his hands back down, over her ribs and hips to the bare skin of her thighs. “I didn’t think I’d ever feel this way again.” He drug his thumbs over the muscles under his hand. “Never thought I’d feel this way about anyone after… let alone a human.” He chuckled again and leaned his forehead into hers with more force. Even cracked a smile as she returned the pressure, knowing exactly what it meant as she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck.

He continued to smile as she kissed over his brow, as her nails scratched lightly over the back of his neck, but when her lips continued over his temple his body tensed and when she took the point of his good ear into her mouth it sent a shock straight through him. So much so that, without conscious thought, his hands clamped down on her waist drug her center over the slight bulge in the crotch of his jeans. When she moaned he felt it in his ear and in his spine and repeated the motion again, grinding her over his lap. “Fuck, I need you.” He groaned as Masha switched between sucking and licking at his ear, “Fuck…” He rocked her hips over him again and again, taking her little gasps as encouragement, “You know I had plans of how my morning would go”

Her breath came out hot but cooled the damp edge of his ear, “Oh yeah?” She moved from his ear to the side of the neck, sucking and biting, rolling the thick skin between between her teeth before sucking it into her mouth.

“Mhmm. I was going to wake up early and pull you back against my chest, immediately bury myself balls deep into this beautiful pussy, then stay there all fucking morning.” To drive his point home he grabbed her wrists to hold behind her back as he ground his now very obvious, very hard and very large erection up against her.

He repeated the action three more times until he released her hands, only to have them claw at his bare chest and shoulders as she retaliated with long, slow rolls of her hips. “You should have thought about that before you got so rough last night.” She grabbed one of his hands and slid it under the hem of the way to large shirt and between her legs.

His face fell as he brushed the rough pads of his fingers over her still raw and swollen lower lips. “Fuck baby.” Dorghu traced over them gently, “It’s all that fucking dresses fault. Put some nasty thoughts in my mind, watching you strut around all night.” Even the memory was getting him all worked up. “I’m sorry.”

Her smiled grew dark and dirty, “Don’t be.” She leaned down to brush her lips over his and lick the length of one tusk,.”Why do you think I picked that one to wear?”

This time he didn’t bother suppressing his growl as he dug a hand back into her hair and slammed her mouth back down against his. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.” He swallowed one of her moans and pulled her body more flush against his. She hissed a little and shot her hands up to grab his face and cover the tops of his tusks. At one point he pulled back for air only for her to hook a finger around one of them and drag his face back up to hers. Dorghu let out a deep, dark chuckle, almost as dirty as the smile on her face. “Or I can make it up to you now.” The words were mumbled against her lips but he got his message across by slipping his tongue into her mouth and showing her exactly what he meant.

Masha chuckled through her nose and nipped at the tip of his tongue as he withdrew it. She sat up straight, hands coming to rest on this bare chest which rose and fell with heavy, aroused breaths. “We’re both awake early we should be taking advantage and be getting ready for the shit show that will be arriving in a couple hours.’

Dorghu was focused more on undoing the few remaining buttons of the shirt she wore. Once he had them open he hoisted her up so she was sitting on her knees over his lap. “Sounds like a good idea.” Then he grabbed a handful of asscheek with one hand, her right breast with the other and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth with a moan of delight.

“Not even close to what I meant.” Masha laughed but cradled his head closer to her chest for a moment before she pushed him back. Before he could protest she removed herself from the chair and his reach.

“You’re an evil woman.” It took all his focus to keep from lunging after her as she returned to her own chair. He waited for his muscles to relax and his blood to cool down before he hoisted himself to his feet and grabbed her cold coffee on his way back inside.

It seemed the sun had rose on fast forward when he returned a few minutes later with a fresh cup of coffee. He set the coffee cup on the small table between the chairs before he grabbed her up and settled into the chair with her, her shirt rebuttoned, her back to his chest and her head leaned back against his shoulder.

They sat in silence, him smoking another cigarette and her sipping her coffee. Dorghu traced senseless patterns on the side of her bare knee with his free hand until the sun was two fingers past the horizon and Mikey slid the back door open.

**“Good Morning.”** Mikey stayed half in and half out, leaned back against the door frame.

**“Morning Son, You’re up early. “** Dorghu flicked an ash into the tray as Masha sat up a little straighter in his lap.

Mikey looked to the floor and then back, “Yeah umm, **Kai was wondering if she could come over early today and help out with everything.** ”

Masha examined him over the rim of her coffee cup, “She doesn’t have to do that, she can come just hang out if she wants. I’ll be gone for a few hours but she’s welcome to come over.”

“Oh no, she wants to help. Breakfast, the kids, lunch, all of it. She likes it.” The smile on his face looked almost painful it stretched his cheeks so wide.

**“What do her parents think of her spending all day over here.”**

Masha added, **“With a bunch of gang bangers.”**

Dorghu jabbed her in the ribs but didn’t argue the point. It was true.

His son’s smile grew more than Dorghu thought possible, “She asked yesterday, they said it’s fine as long as my parents are here too. Plus, her Dad made a big deal about how Kai says she always feels safe with me, especially over here, even with the guys around. So, he doesn’t worry as much. Like I said she likes it, coming over here and feeling like a part of the clan.”

Again Masha chuckled into her cup before she could answer with a straight face, “Well it’s okay with me but it’s up to your father. It’s his house

Dorghu looked sideways at her, **“Kai is welcome in our house any time. Especially Sundays.”**

“Awesome!” Mikey yelled, **“Thank you!”** and then ducked back inside only to reappear a second later. “Hey do you think I could take…”

“Keys are in it.”

“Thank you Masha!”

This time when he disappeared he stayed gone. They listened as the garage door opened and Masha’s Caddy hummed to life. They continued to listen until the car was too far down the street to be heard. “Don’t look at me like that. Let him drive it while he can. Before, he’s too big and heavy.” She laughed but stopped when he didn’t join in. “What?”

Dorghu shook his head and took another pull of his cigarette, **“I love you.”**

She stood up from his lap, smiling, **“And I love you.”** She dropped a quick kiss on his scarred upper lip. “I’m gonna go get dressed.”

He watched her grab her tablet and coffee and walk back in the house before he snubbed his cigarette out in the tray and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

~~~~~~~

“Well if you don’t want to go then don’t go.”

“I thought you said I can’t not go. That it would be rude.” You continued to pace through and around your kitchen while Nick sat at the table and watched.

“It would be.” He sipped at his smoothie.

You paused to look at him but immediately resumed your pacing. “She didn’t say that I had to be there. It was more like ‘you should come’ which… never mind I’ll go.”

He nodded and gave you an encouraging smile. “Good.”

When you took a sip of your coffee your stomach did a flip. You weren’t sure if it was the hangover or your apparent aversion to seeing Dorghu’s scary girlfriend again so soon. “Who am I kidding? I can’t spend all day with this woman! I’ll just tell her something came up.” Nick didn’t say anything and you sighed, coming to a stop across the table from him. “I have to go don’t I?”

He remained silent for a bit and then, “Masha… Well, if she were an orc she’d be, like the alpha female, the… the clan mother….” Nick gave you an understanding smile, “This is like her personally inviting you into the clan. Not just around the edges like before but actually into the family. Her family. For a human… especially one dating me… it’s kind of a big deal. “

At that moment your coffee was the most interesting thing you had ever seen, but you couldn’t bring yourself to drink it.

~~~~~~~

You thought your nerves at the club the night before were bad, in your kitchen that morning were terrible, but this was easily twenty times worse than both instances combined. The house was bigger and nicer than you expected but still nothing fancy. The neighborhood wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, of course there really was no such thing as ‘ordinary’ in LA.

There were two Escalades, a jacked up, blacked out Chevy Silverado and then a Dodge truck you recognized as Dorghus all parked in the driveway and a fancy little Cadillac XLR pulled into the open garage. You couldn’t help but wish you had convinced Nick to skip work and come with you but that wasn’t what Masha had said when she invited you. So, you came on your own. Which you had convinced yourself would go just fine, right up until you rang the doorbell.

From inside you heard a muffled, “Mikey!”

Followed by a slightly less muffled, “Got it.” Two seconds later the door swung open and there stood Dorghu’s son. “Hey [Your Name]! Come on in.” He stepped out of the way so you could enter the house and then shut the door behind you. “Here, everyone’s in the kitchen. Have you eaten yet?” He led her through the living room and around a long dining room table towards a counter that separated the kitchen from the dining area

The tension almost evarapted from you body entirely when you saw Nessa come around the opposite side of the counter, bouncing a hefty little orc boy on her hip as she went. “Hey! Glad you came!” She reached out the arm that wasn’t supporting the little one to give you a quick hug. “No Nick?”

“Working. He said he’d come by after if it was still going.” You smiled and gave the little boy a wave, only to have him bury his face in Nessa’s neck.

“Aww. Don’t mind Hale, the only human he isn’t shy with is Masha. He’ll come around. C’mon.You want some coffee? Or breakfast? We got all the best hangover food.” She whispered that bit behind Hales back like a secret, “ Pancakes, bacon, eggs, venison sausage, fried potatoes…”

“Coffee would be great.” You followed her the rest the way into the kitchen were you found To sitting at a smaller kitchen table.

“There she is.” He stood half way out of his chair to give you a hug which you happily returned.

Nessa went into the actual kitchen, still with little Hale hiding in her shoulder, where Masha and another young orc girl were working. “Kai can you take him for me?” She handed the little boy off. “Kai this is [Your Name], [Your Name ] this is Kailene. Mikey’s girlfriend.”

The girl smiled and waved, “Hi!” She hefted the little boy a few times to get him settled and then asked him in a silly voice, “Should we go see if Mikey’s Dad needs help outside? Hmm?” The boy giggled as they trailed after Mikey towards a set of glass, sliding doors you assumed led to a backyard.

“Here sit.” Nessa handed you a cup of coffee and pointed to the table. “Sugar is there, there might be cream in the fridge if you need it.” She smiled and nodded before going back into the kitchen.

You watched as she took a much smaller orc child from Masha. “Here’s her bottle, do you mind? So I can get cleaned up and go.”

“No problem, come here beautiful.” Nessa took the baby and the bottle and came to sit across the table from you and Tolar.

Masha continued to straighten up the kitchen and then washed her hands before she came to pick up a half empty coffee cup on the counter by the table. “[Your Name], glad you came.” She downed the rest of the coffee in one go, “I’m just gonna run and grab some stuff out of the office then we’ll go.” Halfway out of the kitchen she turned over her shoulder, “If you’re hungry go ahead and grab some pancakes. Otherwise To and Mikey are gonna eat them all.”

Tolar mumbled something in Orcish, loud enough for her to hear, around a mouth full of food, and she threw a remark of her own right back at him which had everyone laughing except for you. Even the baby waved her arms as Nessa giggled.

When Nessa glanced up and saw your face she cocked her head to the side, “Girl, you really should start trying to pick up some of the language. I mean you are dating one of us now.”

You groaned, “I know…My friggin Godfather is an orc, you think by now I’d know more than ‘hello’, ‘good-bye’ and ‘thank you’.”

To shoved half a pancake in his mouth, “Have Jakoby teach you “

Before you could reply the screen door slid open and Mikey came running inside, chased by Hale on his ungainly little legs, who was being chased by Dorghu. They were all laughing, Hale’s more like squeals of pure joy as he ran around and around the living room trying to catch Mikey and avoid being caught by Dorghu.

Before either of those things could happen Masha appeared at the bottom of the stairs and snatched up the littlest orc mid run. His squeals doubled as she hoisted him up, arms and legs flailing. When Dorghu came up behind Masha he grabbed her around the waist, picking them both up and carrying them into the kitchen. The whole while pretending to growl and snarl at the toddler over Masha’s shoulder.

You couldn’t help but smile and be completely floored by the sight of Dorghu and Masha laughing and playing. It was so, so far removed from how you normally saw them. Masha was still laughing when Dorghu let go of her and let her slip easily back down to the floor. “Okay little one,” Hale was still trying to growl back at Dorghu as Masha carried him into the kitchen. She said something to him in Orcish as she set him on the kitchen counter and re-tied his shoe. The little boy nodded vigorously and said something back to her, just a few words. Masha smiled, tucked her bangs behind one ear before she held her hand up for a high five. 

She helped him down off the counter and he immediately resumed chasing Mikey, and now Kai, around the living room. “Somebody make sure he eats something, please.” When Masha looked your way she was still smiling and you felt oddly out of place, but not as nervous as you had fifteen minutes ago.

This Masha seemed like night to day with the Masha you had seen last night. The skimpy club dress and heels had been replaced with jeans, an oversized t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and a well worn pair of white tennis shoes.

“Okay, you heard Hale, he’s in charge while I’m gone. No matter what the big, scary one says.” She walked back to Dorghu and gave him a quick kiss on the scarred cheek. “Anyone need anything? If you think of something call. We’ll be back before the game starts.” She grabbed her phone and a set of keys off a small table by a side door in the kitchen and nodded your way, “Ready?”

You jumped up, took one more sip of the extremely strong coffee and nodded “Yeah, ready.” You followed her out the kitchens side door and into the garage. When you saw the fancy car again you realized it must be hers.

When you stepped up to the passenger door she waved you off, “Oh, no, we’re taking one of the Escalades. We’ll need the extra room.”

~~~~~~~


End file.
